


She-Ra and The Princessess of Power: Postscriptum

by DiscordantDancer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantDancer/pseuds/DiscordantDancer
Summary: Five years after the final battle against Horde Prime, Catra muses on the latest development in her life.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 45





	She-Ra and The Princessess of Power: Postscriptum

**She-Ra and The Princesses of Power - Postscriptum**

==================

It had really happened, Catra couldn't stop thinking. She and Adora were mothers.

The felinoid was almost afraid to stop looking at the tiny blanket-wrapped bundle in the crook of her arm. A whole headful of thick, impossibly soft, ash-dark hair (with blonde highlights) crowned the newborn's head, and when she opened her eyes, Adora's gentle blue-grey irises were there.

The circumstances around the conception and birth were almost unbeliveable. After several years of simply being married, both young women had decided they wanted to bring a child into the world. The 'how' was a bit problematic at first (since neither wanted to do anything which could be construed as being unfaithful), but they'd figured out sperm donation and from there, it would have been a simple case of seeking a volunteer...

...Then Entrapta showed up unannounced one day, as she was wont to do. She'd heard about their plan, and had delved deep into the First Ones databases she'd liberated from various sites across Etheria. And had found a way to use the two's ova to create a viable embryo. "Eh, it was nothing!" The prehensile-haired inventor had demurred. "The First Ones built a device capable of pulling an entire planet through a portal in space-time. A little genetic engineering was child's play to them!" Catra wasn't unintelligent, and neither was Adora, but within thirty seconds of Entrapta trying to explain the science, both had been completely lost. To her credit, Entrapta had quickly noticed, ending her lecture with a chirpy "Anyway, point is, it'll work! I guarantee it!"

So then there'd been a coin flip to see who went first, a flip that Catra won, leading to the extraction of one of her ova, combination with one of Adora's, and then its implantation back into her body. When the blood test confirmed that she was pregnant, Catra couldn't remember ever being so happy, even if she'd spent an hour crying, assuring everyone that they were happy tears. The months had passed, her body had grown to accomodate its new addition, and then finally, it had been time. The pain of labor and delivery was beyond anything she could have thought possible, but looking at her daughter, Catra knew she'd gladly do it all again one day. Well, after Adora had the next one in a few years, she conceded.

"Babe! I'm back!" Adora whispered as she stepped into the room. "She still asleep?"

"Yep," Catra nodded. "I guess getting born is pretty hard work."

"Not as hard as what _you_ did," Adora leaned in and kissed her wife on the lips. "Gotta admit, not looking forward to it."

Catra shook her head, grinning. "When our second kid is in your arms, you'll feel differently. Trust me."

"Mmm," Adora said. "But anyway, that's in a couple years. For right now, I had an idea last week, and I just got done with it." Catra arched one eyebrow, and Adora brought out a notebook as she sat on the bed next to her, opening it to reveal First Ones runes written on the pages. "I, uh, thought that maybe...we'd give her a First Ones name. I am one of them, you know."

Catra's forehead knitted in thought. They hadn't discussed names in detail, deciding to wait and see what name the baby 'seemed like' after arriving. "Can't hurt to try. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well..." Adora hesitated. "The first name I thought of was...seeing what the First Ones language equivalent to 'Shadow' or 'Weaver' was."

"Oh," Catra blinked. The woman had been at times a vicious taskmaster or a sympathetic ear, and though it was difficult to forgive all her manipulations, she'd still been the nearest thing either could remember having to a mother. "Let's hear 'em."

Adora frowned. "I don't think they'd work," she pointed to one rune. "In the First Ones language -- "

"It's gonna get annoying to keep calling it 'the First Ones language'," Catra protested. "Can't we just call it...I don't know, 'First-ese' or something?"

Adora chuckled. "Sure, that works. In First-ese -- " she giggled, "In First-ese, 'shadow' is 'duvoyit', and 'weaver' is 'khravarok'."

'We are not naming our baby Duvoyit or Khravarok," Catra smirked.

'We are not naming our baby Duvoyit or Khravarok," Adora agreed, smiling. "So then, I looked up 'light' and 'spinner'. 'Spinner' is 'vendekik' -- "

"Okay, seriously, what was _wrong_ with those people?" Catra shook her head in amazement.

"Well, with Light Hope out of commission, I may be getting the pronunciations a little wrong," Adora clarified. "But back to this, 'light'...in First-ese, it's 'erisha'."

Catra's eyes widened, and she turned to look at her child. "Erisha," she whispered, feeling her emotions well up. "Our little light."

"You like it?" Adora sniffled, her own eyes moistening.

"It's perfect," Catra smiled through her tears. "It's her."

================

_Fin'_

P.S., forgot to mention this when I posted the story: my pronunciation of the name is "Eh-ree-shuh", not "Er-ih-shuh" (which would rhyme with "Erica"). Probably meaningless, but it was bugging me.


End file.
